50 Moments
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Fifty moments in their lives. Chap1:G27, Chap2:1869, Chap3:1827, Chap4: 6827, Chap5:X27, Chap6: R27.Chap7: 7227.
1. 50Moments: G27

**Title: **50 Moments

**Summary: **Fifty moments in their lives.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing:** G27

**Warning:** OoC, Rated for some suggestiveness.

* * *

**50 Moments**

**~G27  
**

_01 – Sign_

Tsuna should have known that it was a sign when Giotto randomly popped out from puffs of pink smoke.

_02 – Gradual_

Whenever Tsuna said that his love for him is growing in a slow, gradual process, Giotto would laugh and kiss the brunette senseless.

_03 – Scrap_

Tsuna couldn't help but fall in love, despite knowing that Giotto is merely a scrap left behind.

_04 – Entail_

The Tenth-Generation Vongola Boss' job entails of not only managing the Family, but also fixing the mistakes left by the founders.

_05 – Functioning_

" Is your head functioning?"

" Of course it is."

" But, Giotto… I…"

" Tsunayoshi. I am absolutely, and completely, in love with you. Get that in _your_ malfunctioning head now and let me kiss you already."

_06 – Hiding_

When Giotto asked why Tsuna had randomly kissed him in full view of his Family, Tsuna would smile and say that he was tired of hiding in the dark.

_07 – Galaxy_

Even though there were millions of stars in the galaxy, there was only one that Tsuna loved–the star named _'Giotto'_.

_08 – Hold_

" Come on… Just… a little more… A little more… That's it…!"

" Haaaahhhhhh~! Hah… Hah… Hah…"

" Who knew you could hold your breath for so long, Tsunayoshi."

" Well… I didn't…"

" Hmm. Let's see if you can hold something else longer."

" Ehh…? Wai- Nngh… Ahhh… G-Gi- Ahh…!"

_09 – Call_

No matter how much Tsuna's logical mind screamed at him, his illogical heart never fails to reassure him that he's not stupid to wait by his phone all day for a call from Giotto.

_10 – Antidote_

Being the Boss of a Mafia Family was tiring, stressful and almost _poisonous_–especially if said Mafia Family was Italy's strongest. Being in love seems to be the antidote to all that.

_11 – Execute_

Tsuna didn't know –because he didn't even know of his existence back then– but Giotto was proud when he watched his only successor execute the Zero-Point Breakthrough: First Edition perfectly.

_12 – Attention_

Sometimes, Tsuna swears that Giotto is like an abandoned puppy yearning for attention when the older Boss tails him around _all day_.

_13 – Cause_

No matter how many times Tsuna had assured him, Giotto still blamed himself for being a cause of Tsuna's tears when the brunette stood by, watching his Guardians fight for their _lives_ and _pride_.

_14 – Purple_

Once, Tsuna had asked Giotto why the Sky Flames were orange when clearly it should have been purple.

_15 – Misery_

Giotto had been the only one who was able to pull Tsuna out of his misery, despite him being the cause of it.

_16 – Toaster_

Tsuna didn't know whether he should laugh or cry when Giotto stared intently at the toaster–the _very shiny _toaster.

_17 – Radio_

It's almost like their worries were nonexistent when they danced to the songs on the radio.

_18 – Foundation_

When Tsuna questioned the other for randomly dragging him out from his paperwork for a date, Giotto had smiled and explained that _'interaction is the foundation to a strong and long-standing relationship'_.

_19 – Wrath_

No one could bring themselves to sympathize with Giotto for being the victim to Tsuna's wrath–it was, after all, his fault that Tsuna's lower body was aching and sore.

_20 – Receipt_

Thankfully for a certain vain illusionist in the Family, Giotto has a _very_ effective way of calming the current Boss down when said Boss saw the receipts for clothing purchased by the said certain vain illusionist.

_21 – Ribcage_

Giotto had laughed until his ribcage hurt when Tsuna accidentally burned his paperwork while screaming at his Guardians.

_22 – Ladder_

" …I can get you a ladder."

" Shut up! I can reach the book."

" Tsunayoshi, when are you going to accept that you're just not tall?"

" Giotto, when are you going to accept that I'm merely vertically challenged?"

_23 – Volcano_

Strangely enough, Reborn describes both Tsuna and Giotto as volcanoes; calmly taking in the pressure, never erupting until the pressure is just _too much_.

_24 – Blanket_

One of the things Tsuna loved the most was cuddling up with his boyfriend in front of the fireplace, a warm, fluffy blanket wrapped around them.

_25 – Library_

Tsuna smiled as he watched Giotto nap peacefully in one of the library's secluded corners.

_26 – Luggage_

Being a Boss requires one to carry a heavy emotional luggage around with him. Thankfully for Tsuna, Giotto knows just how to lighten the load.

_27 – Sculpture_

Once, Tsuna had been so pissed off with his Cloud and (male) Mist Guardians for committing a certain act in public which had resulted in the need for him to install two new ice sculptures in the Vongola Mansion, he had asked Giotto if he could do so as he slipped on his gloves.

_28 – Glue_

" What did you wish for, Giotto?"

" That we'll stick together like glue."

" …I hope you didn't mean that literally."

_29 – Match_

" You know… I was hoping we could have a nice, romantic candlelight dinner."

" Giotto, you always do what you want. So why are you sitting here pouting?"

" …There weren't any matches."

" …And couldn't you have used lighters?"

" I wanted matches."

" …Gah, fine. Let's go shopping."

" I love you, Tsunayoshi~"

_30 – Wine_

" Do you know, Giotto? Someone once said that men are like wine."

" Hmm, why?"

" Supposedly, the best improve with time. And I wonder… which kind are you…?"

" …Shall we test that out?"

" E-Eh…?"

_31 – Patient_

Giotto was always patient with the new Vongola Boss, and Tsuna is ever grateful for that.

_32 – Theatre_

Once, Tsuna had commented exasperatedly that _'there was no need to go to the theatre for a show, when there's a live one right here in the mansion'_, and Giotto had laughed.

_33 – Owl_

Giotto once asked him why the Mist Vongola Box Animal was an owl. Tsuna rolled his eyes and told him to ask the 'correct' him.

_34 – Smoke_

Upon seeing his Right-Hand man smoke another cigarette, Tsuna turned to Giotto and said, " I blame you."

_35 – Policy_

Tsuna once had a policy of not getting too involved with anyone, knowing that he or she would be in danger. Giotto had been the one to break that.

_35 – Mice_

Tsuna hates mice; in fact it would be more accurate to say that he is afraid of them. Giotto, on the other hand, loves them to death (ignoring the fact that he practically _is _dead). Because whenever there are mice, Giotto gets to 'comfort' Tsuna.

_36 – Jam_

Giotto grinned at the blush on Tsuna's face as he licked off the jam off the corner of Tsuna's mouth.

_37 – Kitchen_

Tsuna had banned Giotto from the kitchen after the blond had tried to cook using _Dying Will Flames_.

_38 – Subway_

Tsuna was curious when Giotto said that he liked taking the subway. The blond explained that by taking the subway, the only thing he'd focus on is how beautiful Tsuna is instead of some random passing scenery.

_39 – Pen_

" You know, the pen is our best friend and the paper is the enemy."

" Why?"

" Without the pens, we can't sign alliance agreements. But paper is what documents are printed on for us to sign."

" …You're over thinking, Tsunayoshi. Trust me."

_40 – Refugee_

Sometimes, Giotto felt like a refugee, staying at the Vongola estate. Tsuna never fails to tell him that he did nothing wrong.

_41 – Puppet_

Giotto watched, with guilt and regrets, when Tsuna said, emotionlessly, that he had been a puppet for his predecessors all along.

_42 – Magician_

" I swear, you're a magician, Giotto."

" Why's that?"

" Because you always make my worries disappear, just like magic."

" That's the magic of love, _mi amore_."

_43 – Moustache_

Tsuna didn't dare to tell Giotto that he was laughing because he'd tried to imagine Giotto with a moustache upon thinking of Vongola Settimo.

_44 – Nut_

" 'Nuts'?"

" For the last time, Giotto, it's_ 'Natsu'_. _'Na-Tsu'_! Not _'Nuts'_!"

" It sounds like it! Plus, I'm born Italian!"

" That's not a valid reason!"

" Gaaooo…"

_45 – Gum_

Giotto pouted when Tsuna refused to kiss him with gum –chewing gum, mind you– in his mouth.

_46 – Spending_

Tsuna had sighed when Giotto said that he _liked_ to spend money. Tsuna blushed when Giotto said he _loved _to spend time with him.

_47 – Beating_

If there was something Tsuna cherished more than his Family, it was the beating of Giotto's heart.

_48 – Dip_

Giotto kissed Tsuna as the sun dipped below the horizon behind them.

_49 – Chess_

" Checkmate."

" Ooh… I will never get chess."

" I bet you will. Just not this type of _'chess'._"

_50 – Chorus_

It was spoken in chorus: _I love you_.

* * *

Notes:

_No7 - Galaxy:_ There isn't a star named 'Giotto', but there is a main-belt asteroid called '7367 Giotto'

_No14 - Purple:_ In the psychology of colors, as well as aura colour meaning, purple is said to be connected to intuition.

_No30 - Wine:_ The actual quote is: "Men are like wine-some turn to vinegar, but the best improve with age.

_No33 - Owl:_ What Tsuna means is that Giotto should ask the 'him' of another parallel world, since Tsuna received the Box from 'him'. This is assuming that currently, they are in a parallel world where Tsuna did not 'die'.

_No34 - Smoke:_ Since the First Generation Family and the Tenth Generation Family were similar, Tsuna was in fact blaming G, but he pushed it onto Giotto for not stopping his own Storm Guardian. (Not sure if G smokes, but just take it as he does.)

_No43 – Moustache_: Vongola Settimo and Vongola Nono are the only two of the ten Vongola Bosses with moustaches.

* * *

A/N: Frankly, I don't know what sparked off this 50 Moments fic. I just wanted to try it. Well, thanks for reading~

_P.S.:_ Anyone found number 27, Sculpture, familiar? XD

_P.S.S.: _I was wondering... Should I do it for other pairings too? 50 Moments, I mean.


	2. 50Moments: 1869

**Title: **50 Moments

**Summary: **Fifty moments in their lives.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **1869

**Warning: **OoC-ness

* * *

**50 Moments**

**~1869  
**

_01 – Hospital_

Hibari had immediately dropped the man he was about to kill upon hearing that Mukuro was out of Vendice and in the hospital.

_02 – Provision_

Tsuna had been furious when he caught the two of them doing _it _in the meeting room. Mukuro had grinned and said that _'healthy sex is an essential provision of life'_.

_03 – Temporary_

When Hibari was told to take care of newly-released Mukuro, the Cloud Guardian had given not even a single _hint _of protest.

_04 – Spin_

" Ne, Kyouya, spin with me."

" No."

" You are _no _fun at all."

" Try again after you change the type of 'fun'."

_05 – Bathroom_

One of the reasons why Hibari would never share a room with Mukuro (despite the two being together for about a year plus now) is that the illusionist takes too _long_ in the bathroom.

_06 – Hash_

Their relationship is like a hash of unclear facts and figures.

_07 – Therapy_

Mukuro had to go through a brief period of physical therapy. While the other Guardians were all there, none of them stood out more than the quiet Cloud Guardian who stood at the side, worry found nowhere else other than in those stormy blue eyes.

_08 – Orientation_

" You know… There's a better way of telling me your sexual orientations than not locking your doors when you're busy screwing each other." Tsuna sighed.

Mukuro had grinned proudly while Hibari smirked smugly.

_09 – Soup_

Mukuro swore never to let Hibari in the kitchen again when painfully swallowing down the soup made by said skylark.

_10 – Fat_

" Kyouya, do you think I'm slim?"

" No."

" S-So… You th-think that I'm f-fat…?"

" No. You're just _perfect_."

_11 – Kill_

To the world, they seemed like ruthless killers. They weren't. It just so happens that they only show their moment of weakness to no one else but _each other_.

_12 – Devil _

Hibari swears that Mukuro is the devil. No one else's kisses could be so _sinfully_ sweet.

_13 – Element_

It wasn't that Hibari was weaker than Mukuro–no, the two were in fact, almost equal in strength. It's just that Mukuro happen to abuse the element of surprise, more often than Hibari would like.

_14 – Twelve_

As the clock struck twelve, and cheers of the New Year rang, Mukuro tugged on his boyfriend's hand and proceeded to kiss the raven senseless.

_15 – Fault_

" This is all your fault."

" …Shut up."

" If you didn't retaliate, this wouldn't have happened."

" Shut. Up. You attacked me first."

" Nngh."

" Hn."

" …I still can't believe Tsunayoshi _grounded _us."

_16 – Valve_

Contrary to beliefs, Hibari _does _have love. It was just locked up until Mukuro turned the valve for it.

_17 – Schedule_

No matter how tightly-packed their schedules were, the two always had time for sex–it was, after all, one of the greatest stress reliever _ever_.

_18 – Weakness_

It was an unspoken pact between them–they would _never _become the other's weakness.

_19 – Moral_

Tsuna had once asked whether the two of them had morals. The Vongola Decimo chucked his pen in irritation at the illusionist when Mukuro replied that they _did_ have morals–it was just buried by bloodlust.

_20 – Exploit_

Mukuro pouted as he stood in a puffy dress. Hibari snickered as he led his _'princess' _to the dance floor.

' …_Damn Kyouya for exploiting my love for him.' _

_21 – Look_

" Ooh, look, Kyouya! Ducks!"

" …Are you on drugs?"

_22 – Raving_

Hibari told himself repeatedly that he had only kissed Mukuro to stop the raving illusionist.

_23 – Preference_

Everyone knows that Hibari likes to 'bite people to death'. Only Mukuro knows that Hibari does, on occasion, prefer to 'bite someone to death' in a completely different way.

_24 – Shoot_

Hibari was _not _amused when Mukuro accidentally shot a piece of cream pie at him during what was known as the _'a-food-fight-did-not-happen' _incident.

_25 – Year_

Unexpectedly, the two had taken only a year to confess their infatuation with each other.

(It is also worth to note that a certain Sun Arcobaleno became _very _rich as a result.)

_26 – Champion_

To Tsuna, among his Guardians, Hibari and Mukuro were probably the champions (in terms of strength).

_27 – Emotion_

They had locked up their emotions a long time ago. And when they met… The locked-up emotions broke out.

_28 – Day_

" They're in denial."

" Who?"

" Kyouya and Mukuro."

" About what?"

" That they're falling deeper in love, day-by-day."

_29 – Speculation_

Mukuro had ended all speculations by making-out with Hibari in full view of public.

(Unfortunately, said illusionist had been banned from sex for a full month. The Cloud Guardian had gone as far as to ask for a Sky Barrier from the Vongola Sky Boss to keep out Mist Flames.)

_30 – Disease_

" I love you, Kyouya~"

" …Are you diseased, you pineapple herbivore…?"

" Of course. Didn't you know? My heart is diseased. Kufufufu…"

" ...I'll bite you to death…!"

_31 – Season_

In the past, Mukuro did not particularly like any season. Now, he loves winter, for it is the only season he could convince Hibari to sit in front of the fireplace with him.

_32 – Practice_

" We just did it yesterday…!"

" Don't you know, Kyouya? Practice makes perfect~"

_33 – Covering_

Tsuna had been the first one to snap out of the trance.

" Put on some damn clothes to cover yourselves, Kyouya, Mukuro!"

_34 – Jerk_

Mukuro growled and jerked the still-stunned Cloud Guardian out of the ballroom.

_35 – Knife_

The illusionist screamed –yes, _screamed_– when he saw Hibari holding a knife… in the kitchen.

_36 – Invention_

Once, as they lay on their bed, panting for breath, Mukuro had commented: " Whoever that invented lube… should be worshipped…" And Hibari promptly smacked him over the head.

_37 – Transient_

" …This is only transient, isn't it."

" Not for me it isn't."

" …I wonder."

" Trust me, Kyouya. I'm in love with you, and I don't think I'll fall out of love anytime soon."

_38 – Prejudice_

It was well-known that most in the Family were still prejudiced when it came to Mukuro. The dirty looks shot at the illusionist stopped one day after Hibari had a permanent glare fixed on his face during one of the Family meetings.

_39 – Tasting_

It was quite a rare sight; Vongola Decimo's strongest Guardian and his most hated fellow Guardian were in the park, having ice-cream.

" Ne, Kyouya, I wanna try yours too."

" No- mmhn…!"

" Hmm, tasty. Strawberry with a tinge of Kyouya~"

" …I'm going to bite you to death...!"

" Ara, look at the time, I think Tsunayoshi is calling for me!"

" Get back here!"

_40 – Singing_

Mukuro had growled and told Hibari that he will _'cook that damn bird for breakfast if it sings early in the morning again'_.

_41 – King_

If the two of them had _anything _in common –besides bloodlust– it's that they both hate the 'King'.

_42 – Polishing_

Tsuna had been amused when he found his Cloud and male Mist Guardian quietly polishing their own weapons in the _same_ room.

_43 – Crowding_

" I'll bite you to death for crowding…!"

" But, Kyouya, two's not a crowd!"

_44 – Vanish_

" Next time you vanish on me, I will _cuff _you to my bed and make sure you never leave…!"

" Ooh, kinky. Can we try that now?"

_45 – Hazard_

Tsuna officially listed Mukuro and Hibari (together) as a hazard after they destroyed part of the mansion for the sixty-ninth time.

_46 – Isolation_

Mukuro had been in isolation for eight years before Tsuna finally got him out. Hibari vowed never to let the illusionist be isolated ever again. (Not that he had told anyone. He would rather die first.)

_47 – Honesty_

Mukuro will admit –and do it proudly– that he was not honest. But he wonders how is it that he was the first to get blamed when Hibari's boxers went missing.

_48 – Trident_

" Mukuro Rokudo. If you poke me with that trident one more time, I'll bite you to death."

" Kufufufu… I'll stop if you let me stick something else in you~"

_49 – Destination_

" Mukuro, where are you going?"

" My destination, Tsunayoshi? Why, Kyouya's bed, of course~"

" …Nevermind. Forget I ever asked."

_50 – Cash_

" Ne, Kyouya… Could I borrow some cash?"

" No."

" Please?"

" No."

" I'll give you a kiss~"

" …Fine."

* * *

_~Mini-Extra_

_51 – Handcuffs_

Alaude was not pleased when he found out that his handcuffs were used in Hibari and Mukuro's… _activities_.

* * *

Notes:

_No29 – Speculation: _People in the Family speculated that Hibari and Mukuro were going out, but it wasn't confirmed (until the public make-out). The Sky Barrier is an original product, and is basically a barrier made completely of Sky flames. It harmonizes all attacks ('harmony' being the characteristic of the Sky Flame) which also prevent Mukuro from playing any tricks with Mist Flames.

_No35 – Knife: _Can be a follow-up to No9 – Soup. In both of these moments, Hibari sucks at cooking, hence why Mukuro was screaming in fear when Hibari was holding a knife, trying to cook.

_No39 – Tasting: _Yes. Mukuro ate the ice-cream in Hibari's mouth. XD

_No40 – Singing: _Mukuro was referring to Hibird, who was singing early in the morning.

_No41 – King: _'King' refers to Xanxus, who is almost always seated on a throne. (The same guy who defeated Rasiel while seated during the entire battle.)

_No43 – Crowding: _Hibari was annoyed at Mukuro for following him around. Based on the saying, "Two's a couple, three's a crowd."

_No51 – Handcuffs: _The follow-up to No44 – Vanish. And yes, that means that the 'cuffs' mentioned in No44 _was _Roll's Cambio Forma: Alaude's handcuffs.

* * *

A/N: I am back~ Most of you guys called for more, and I did~! (Actually, all of you guys did. Thank you~) Though I gotta admit, 1869 is harder to do than G27. I tried to make the moments light-hearted... But I think it went OoC. I'm pretty sure there were a number of OoCs in here. I mean, we're talking about Hibari and Mukuro here. (sighs)

Anywho, credits to ikebukurolove~ No30, 48, 49, 50, and 51 were all her ideas~ She also beta-ed one or two moments when I showed it to her. (See? I credited you. Now gimme _my _credit already.)

_P.S.: _I made so many references, I can't believe it~

_P.S.S.: _I think I'm gonna continue it. Which pairing should I do next? I'm thinking of 1827/6927. Any ideas?


	3. 50Moments: 1827

**Title: **50 Moments

**Summary:** Fifty moments in their lives.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing:** 1827

**Warnings:** OoC-ness, Rated for suggestiveness

* * *

**50 Moments**

**~1827**

_01 – Boring_

Ten years ago, Tsuna found cloud-watching a bore. Ten years later, as he lay beside his Cloud Guardian, Tsuna decided that maybe –_just maybe_– cloud-watching isn't so boring after all.

_02 – Stirring_

Hibari is almost impulsive, always stirring up troubles. Tsuna sighed, knowing that despite so, he still loved the man anyway.

_03 – Dependent_

Tsuna will openly admit that he is dependent on Hibari for both physical and emotional support. Hibari will never openly admit that he is dependent on Tsuna, too, for helping him to maintain a sense of sanity.

_04 – Lavatory_

" I can't… believe we did this…"

" …Hn."

" We're in the plane's lavatory, for god's sake…!"

" …It's Vongola's private jet."

" Lambo was in the plane too! Oh my–"

" –Tsunayoshi. I know you enjoyed it so just shut up. _Now_."

" …I still can't believe we did _it_ here…"

_05 – Note_

The corner of his mouth lifted without his consent as he read the note scribbled on the bottom of the mission file:

_P.S. I love you, Kyouya. Come back safety, as always. _

_06 – Push_

"P-Push ha-harder…! K-Kyou-ahhh!"

" Nngh…"

" Harder… Pl-Please…!"

" S-Stop… ordering me… around…"

" Ah-Ahhh!"

" Hah… Hah…"

" Th-Thank you, Ky-Kyouya…"

" Next time you get stuck, ask someone else to get you out. Understood?"

" Y-Yes!"

_07 – Observation_

Tsuna wasn't _that _much of an idiot. He knew, of course, that Hibari had been at the side all along, quietly observing as Tsuna grew and matured into a man that he love.

_08 – Dangerous_

Sometimes, Tsuna really wonders if he's an idiot – really, who else would fall in love with someone as dangerous as Hibari Kyouya?

_09 – Effect_

' _Years of being together with this herbivore seem to have an effect on me…'_ Hibari mused, lips curving upwards as he glanced at the peacefully sleeping brunette beside him.

_10 – Wrist_

Tsuna's blush matched the colour of a pure Storm Flame when Hibari kissed him on the wrist in public.

' _I adore you, Tsunayoshi…' _

_11 – Accountant_

" Tsunayoshi, you make a horrible accountant."

" Hayato is in charge of funding. More importantly, even if I were the accountant, it is your fault I suck at my 'job'. I'm not the one destroying the mansion on a daily basis."

" …Details…"

" Kyouya!"

_12 – Desirable_

" You're desirable, Tsunayoshi. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

" Kyouya… I love you too."

_13 – Bed_

" I said you're not to sleep in my bed tonight."

" …It was… accidental."

" You and Mukuro destroyed the mansion. Aga- mmgh…!"

" What about now?"

" …Fine, as long as you continue tha- ahh!"

_14 – Monthly_

" Kyouya, I need you to give me a report every month instead."

" …Why?"

" Some Family members are complaining that I give you too much freedom. So I need to reduce the amount of time you have between each report."

" …No."

" No…?"

" Not unless you tell me the truth. Just say it."

" …Fine. I miss you and I can't stand seeing you only one or two days every few months."

" Alright. I'll come back monthly… For you."

_15 – Immune_

There weren't many people in this world that are immune to Hibari Kyouya's death glare®. The first was Rokudo Mukuro. The second was, surprisingly, one 'Dame-Tsuna', Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_16 – Accusation_

Tsuna did not take well to his Family being the topic of _any _accusation. So when Hibari Kyouya was locked up while accused of something, Tsuna had stormed in, glared hard at the guards, grabbed Hibari and left.

(Of course, no one had known that Hibari had found this act relatively cute and teased the brunette for a few days after the 'incident'.)

_17 – Health_

" Ne, Kyouya…?"

" What is it, Tsunayoshi?"

" For my sake… Take care of your health, okay…?"

" …For your sake."

" …Thank you…"

_18 – Lunchtime_

" It's lunchtime, Tsunayoshi."

" Hmm…? Ahh. What are you having for lunch, Kyouya?"

" You."

" E-Ehh…?"

_19 – Visiting_

Unbeknown to anyone, Hibari had been visiting regularly as the brunette slept peacefully in the forest.

_20 – Confine_

" Jyuudaime… Why do you always let that bastard run free?"

" Because, Hayato, Kyouya is the drifting cloud, and whom nothing can ever blind. He can't ever be confined, Hayato… That's why I let him fly free."

_21 – See_

Because of his Hyper Intuition, Tsuna's eyes can see many things: someone else's memories; the tiniest twitch of the muscles before an attack…or even the smallest, almost non-existent curve of Hibari's lips as the skylark smiled. A smile meant only for _him_.

_22 – Wedding_

" …Ne, Kyouya…? Will you ever, umm, get married?"

" Why do you ask that?"

" Just… curious."

" No."

" …Oh."

" Because I don't need a wedding to tell everyone that you're mine. Forever."

_23 – Chapter_

To Tsuna, every day in his life is like a separate chapter on its own. Thankfully, he knew that Hibari will be in every chapter until the epilogue.

_24 – Nickname_

" Kyouya, there's something I need to ask you."

" …What is it, Tsunayoshi?"

" Can I call you 'Kyou-chan'?"

" …Do you want me to bite you to death, herbivore…?"

" …So… That's a 'no'?"

_25 – Pie_

" Sawada Tsunayoshi…!"

" Eheheheh… W-Wow, Kyouya… That pie, uhh, really compliments your skin tone… Ahahaha…"

" You have three seconds to run before I bite you to death."

" Eek! I'm so sorry! That pie was meant to hit Takeshi!"

" Time's up."

" I'm sorrrryyyyy!"

_26 – Upgrade_

" Ha… Ha… Ha…"

" Tsunayoshi."

" Wha-What…?"

" Your stamina needs an upgrade."

" …E-Eh…?"

" Let me do it for you."

" Ky-Kyouya… Ahhh! N-No… Not down th-there… Ah-Ahhh…!"

_27 – Insertion _

" Well, Dame-Tsuna?"

" Wh-What…?"

" Were there any problems with the… _insertion_?"

" Of course not, baby. We used this…"

" Ahh, lub–"

" –Don't say it!"

_28 – Hindsight_

In hindsight, Tsuna thought he really shouldn't have let Hibari have his way, seeing as he now had to _limp _to his next meeting.

_29 – Audience_

It wasn't until Reborn coughed did Tsuna and Hibari realized that they had an audience to their make-out session.

(It's worth to note that Hibari's smugness ended the moment Tsuna banned sex for two weeks.)

_30 – Came_

Tsuna knows, reassuringly, that no matter what happens, Hibari always came back _alive_.

_31 – Present_

Tsuna never liked to think about the future – it was hard to, having assassination attempts done on him on a regular basis. He didn't like to think about the past either – it was painful to, knowing all those times his Family had gotten hurt because he was too weak. Tsuna loved to think about the present – it was easy to, knowing that Hibari will always be there right next to him.

_32 – Planning_

" …Kyouya, what exactly are you planning?"

" Why do you ask?"

" Because my intuition is telling me that you're planning something."

" Hn. If you must know, I was planning to have you for dessert."

" Ky-Kyouya…!"

_33 – Property_

" Ara, Tsunayoshi-kun, is that, perhaps, a hickey I see?"

" Wh-What? What hick– Hibari Kyouya!"

" I believe I did nothing wrong. I was, after all, only informing others that you are my property."

_34 – Stone_

Sometimes, people asked Tsuna how he could be in a relationship with Hibari, who was known to be almost _stone-hearted_. Tsuna would laugh and reply that if Hibari really was stone-hearted, they wouldn't be together for so long now.

_35 – Bout_

Tsuna had trouble deciding whether he should be elated or irritated at being confined to the bed by one Hibari Kyouya just because he had a bout of dizziness. It was also then that he decided that his Cloud Guardian was way more protective than he looks.

_36 – Frustrated_

Tsuna swears that Hibari is hormonally frustrated – there is no other explanation as to why he's getting jumped by said skylark _every single day_.

_39 – Tobacco_

Once in a while, Tsuna would be able to take in the faint smell of tobacco on Hibari. Fortunately, by the next day, the smell would already be gone, replaced by the scent of mint with a tinge of lavender.

_40 – Blackmail_

" Hibari Kyouya. You will burn that disk right _now_."

" Or what, Tsunayoshi?"

" Or… Or… No sex for a month!"

" Tsunayoshi, you realize that has never worked before. I _always _have my way with you. And you _enjoy _it."

" Nngh…! …P-Please, Kyouya… Please destroy that disk…"

" …Hmm. I think not. It does, after all, contain some very… _interesting _photos of you."

" Kyouya!"

_41 – Selfish_

" Mou, Kyouya. Don't be selfish."

" No. Tsunayoshi is mine, pineapple herbivore."

" Ara, ara. I think Tsunayoshi-kun thinks otherwise, don't you think?"

" Don't be foolish. Why ever would he like you, pineapple herbivore?"

" Now, now, Kyouya. Just because many find you much more attractive, it does not mean that Tsunayoshi-kun is yours."

" Hmph. Perhaps you don't know, but Tsunayoshi willingly became mi–"

" –will you two stop arguing over me as if I'm not here?"

_42 – Share_

" I won't let anyone else have you, Tsunayoshi. I won't ever share."

" I know, Kyouya. I'm all yours."

" Hmm. Let's make sure you remember that."

" Eh-Ehh…? Ky-Kyouya… Nngh-ahhh!"

_43 – Python_

To Tsuna, Hibari is like a python; one bite from the man and he falls to a poisonous disease called _'love'_.

_44 – Lady_

" A lady should not have such a glare of her face."

" Kyouya. Please, shut up. You're not the one in a dress."

_45 – Fever_

Tsuna swears that Hibari is like a walking disease. What other explanation could there be for Tsuna to feel like he has a fever every time he sees the skylark?

_46 – Roundabout_

Hibari never likes it when Tsuna sometimes talk in a roundabout manner. It makes him feel _afraid _that Tsuna is hiding something – something that endangers his life.

_47 – Birthday_

" Why are you here, herbivore?"

" Be-Because… To-Today's Kyouya's birthday, i-isn't it…?"

" …Hn."

" Ha-Happy Birthday, Ky-Kyouya."

_48 – Tailor_

Tsuna often felt that the Vongola's private tailor was probably the luckiest person alive. After all, the tailor was earning _quite_ a sum of money tailoring suits that were almost always torn apart by Tsuna's _'horny-and-impatient' _Cloud Guardian.

_49 – Exercising_

" Jyuudaime, are you alright?"

" H-Huh…? Y-Yeah… I'm fine…"

" You're… limping, Jyuudaime."

" Well that's–"

" Worry not, herbivore. Tsunayoshi is merely exhausted from _exercising _yesterday."

" …And who's fault was it that I _'exercised' _so much yesterday?"

" Certainly not mine. I am, after all, not the one begging for more."

" …Hibari Kyouya. You are _so _dead."

_50 – Voice_

Reborn had laughed when Tsuna lost his voice. The brunette insisted that he merely had a case of sore throat, but it was clear to everyone that Hibari was definitely the cause of this _'sore throat'_.

* * *

Notes:

_No10 – Wrist:_ Actually, a kiss on the _hand _means 'I adore you', but I thought, what the heck, it's close enough.

_No14 – Monthly:_ Remember how TYL!Hibari was travelling around to find out more about Box weapons? Yeah, this assumes that he actually reports back to Tsuna on a regular basis.

_No19 – Visiting:_ Refers to the canon anime, where TYL!Tsuna was sleeping in his coffin in the forest.

_No20 – Confine:_ Again, refers to TYL!Hibari travelling around. This assumes that Tsuna gave Hibari the freedom to investigate as he wishes.

_No31 – Present: _The future refers to Tsuna being Vongola Decimo officially, and where he has lots of people who want to kill him. The past refers to Tsuna being 'Dame-Tsuna', and where the anime takes place.

* * *

A/N: Woo~ Another 50 moments done~! Sorry this took so long; I was kind distracted lately... (glances at ikebukurolove).

But, before you kill her, here's some credits~! ikebukurolove came up with No06, 26, and 27~ Also, she beta-ed a few moments that sounded weird!

Thanks for reading, peps~ Oh, and a very late Happy New Year to you guys too!

_P.S.: _1827 feels harder to write than 1869. (sighs) Realize that this set contains a LOT of conversational-types?

_P.S.S.: _Are the moments too long? Gimme your opinions on that, please~


	4. 50Moments: 6927

**Title: **50 Moments

**Summary: **Fifty moments in their lives.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing:** G27

**Warning:** OoC, Rated for some suggestiveness.

* * *

**50 Moments**

**~6927**

_01 – Red_

Tsuna never fails to get fascinated by the lone red-coloured eye of Mukuro when the two gazed at each other as they kissed.

_02 – Why_

" Why did you work alone on this? You could have _died_!"

" Tsunayoshi-kun. I believe you've forgotten that I'd never proceed without having things planned out."

" That doesn't matter. I could have _lost _you."

" You appear to forget the fact that I have already lost _you _once. Have you ever thought about that?"

" …Mukuro…"

_03 – Example_

" Tsunayoshi-kun. Do you know how to have sex?"

" E-E-E-E-Ehhh….?"

" No? Hmm. That's a problem. Shall I teach you how?"

" Wh-Wh-Wha-Whhaaaaaattt…?"

" The best way to learn is through examples. So, let's get an example here right now, shall we?"

" Haaaaah? Mu-Mukuro, w-wait… N-No, d-don't… Nngh… Ahh-Ahhh!"

_04 – Everlasting_

" Ne, Mukuro. Will we…"

" What is it, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

" …Never mind."

" Kufufufu… You're so cute, Tsunayoshi."

" What?"

" While it is true that nothing in the Mafia lasts, I'll make sure that we are the exception to that."

" …Thank you, Mukuro. Let's make this an everlasting relationship."

_05 – Bug_

Mukuro smirked as Tsuna latched onto his arm, holding onto it tightly as the brunette screamed at the sight of a bug on his desk.

(Of course, Mukuro chose not to mention that the bug was a mere illusion…)

_06 – Fun_

As Tsuna glared at his snickering Family members, he swore _never _to ask Mukuro what he considered 'fun' ever again – especially if it ended up in him having a sore lower body the next day.

_07 – Subtle_

" Don't you know the mean of 'subtle'?"

" …Are you, perhaps, still mad about us making out in public?"

" Rokudo Mukuro!"

_08 – Top_

" Mu-ahh-Mukuro…! Why… are you always… top…?"

" Why… because I am good… at what I do… of course…"

" I'm good… at what I do… too…"

" Definitely… not as good as I do… Tsunayoshi…"

" Hm… E-Eh… Hayato?"

" He passed out. Let's just continue sparring, Tsunayoshi-kun, and leave him be."

" But…"

" I'm starting."

" Ahh! W-Wait!"

_09 – Lunch_

" …An open field, Mukuro?"

" I was hoping to have a picnic lunch with you. It has been a while since we've had a meal together. Alone, that is."

" I'm sorry. It's pretty busy lately. And Mukuro?"

" Hmm?"

" Thank you. This is really nice."

" Know how you can thank me?"

" …I'm afraid to ask, but… How?"

" Let me have you for a after-meal-desert."

" …I knew it."

_10 – Punch_

Tsuna blushed and punched Mukuro when the illusionist groped his ass in public. Of course, that did not stop Mukuro from groping him a few more times.

_11 – Architecture_

" The architecture of the Vongola estate is rather amazing."

" I know."

" However. I must say this, Tsunayoshi-kun."

" …Say what, Mukuro?"

" That you are most beautiful piece of architecture I've seen."

_12 – On_

" Wh-Wh-Why are you on Jyuudaime, you bastard?"

" Ara, ara… Why, I was about to ravish my little Tsunayoshi-kun, of course."

" You BASTARD!"

" Go-Gokudera-kun, w-wait! Mukuro was just saving me from the fallen plants!"

" Ahh, but I wasn't lying about ravishing you, Tsu~na~yo~shi~kun~!"

_13 – Fixing_

" Stop fixing your hair _every time _we pass by a reflective surface, you narcissist illusionist!"

" But I need to look nice!"

_14 – Bliss_

Mukuro would never admit it, but the times he spent with Tsuna were utter bliss.

_15 – Notification_

The Guardians were rather confused when they received a notification letter. Screams of _'Rokudo Mukuro, I'm going to kill you' _rang out from different parts of the Vongola mansion minutes later.

'_Notice: Sawada Tsunayoshi belongs to Rokudu Mukuro. Kufufufu~'_

_16 – Heaven_

As they lay panting in bed, their bodies covered in sweat, Mukuro commented lazily that he _'had never believed in heaven until now'_. Tsuna had blushed and punched the other weakly in the chest.

_17 – Down_

When Tsuna felt down, Mukuro would always pull him into a hug, never saying a thing even as the brunette broke down in his arms.

_18 – Champagne_

" Really, champagne, Mukuro? I swear you're going soft."

" Ara, ara… I was just looking out for you, Tsunayoshi-kun. Shall I get you red wine instead and get you drunk so I can kidnap you to my room?"

" …On second thought, champagne is fine."

_19 – Movie_

Somewhat limping out of the theatre, Tsuna swore that was never watching a movie with Mukuro alone ever again – _especially _if said movie has majority of its seats empty.

_20 – Education_

" …I'm afraid to ask but… Reborn, why is Mukuro here?"

" Well, as your tutor, your education is my responsibility. But there are some parts of your education that I cannot handle, and that's where Mukuro comes in."

" Kufufufu… Oh, don't worry, Arcobaleno… I'll make sure Tsunayoshi-kun learns everything he needs to know."

" Good. Have fun."

" Wa-Wait… What education? Reborn, why are you leaving? Why are you locking the door? M-Mukuro… Wh-Why are you getting so– mmgh…!"

_21 – Walk_

One of the things Tsuna loved the most was taking a peaceful afternoon walk with Mukuro, their hands laced together tightly.

_22 – Girlfriend_

At one of the parties, Tsuna was once asked if he had a girlfriend. The Vongola Decimo had replied that he didn't have one as Mukuro smirked knowingly beside him.

_23 – Bush_

" Mukuro. Please explain why you're hiding in a bush."

" Why, I was merely admiring the greenery in its natural habitat, Tsunayoshi-kun."

" Oh, and I suppose it's just coincidence that that bush you're hiding in happens to have a perfect view of my office."

" That's exactly right."

" You are a bad liar, Mukuro…"

_24 – Mask_

Tsuna would give _anything _to tear off that mask and learn the true face of Rokudo Mukuro.

_25 – Suing_

" That's it, Mukuro! I'm suing you for sexual harassment!"

" But, _Tsunayoshi_…! It was just an innocent touch of your ass~!"

" Rokudo Mukuro!"

_26 – Dearer_

Everyone in his Family was precious and important to Tsuna. It just so happens that Mukuro is a _little _dearer to him.

_27 – Verdict_

" Seven days, Dame-Tsuna. What exactly is the verdict?"

" …The final verdict? I am utterly and completely in love with Rokudo Mukuro."

_28 – Chew_

Mukuro loved Tsuna's habit of chewing his lips when he's nervous – it made the brunette so very _adorable_ and utterly _ravishing_.

_29 – Middle_

Mukuro loved scare Tsuna by sneaking into his bed in the middle of the night. Unfortunately for him, said brunette was already used to it and merely murmurs a sleepy 'g'night' before drifting off again.

_30 – Suspect_

Mukuro was always first on the suspect list whenever Tsuna was seen walking _unnaturally _in the Vongola estate.

_31 – Watch_

Rokudo Mukuro was a man who detests the Mafia. He wants to watch the destruction of the Mafia slowly. Yet, recently, he has instead taken to watching the peaceful, serene look on Sawada Tsunayoshi's face as the brunette slept.

_32 – Browsing_

" …Mukuro? What in the hells are you doing…?"

" Why, browsing, Tsunayoshi-kun."

" Browsing my ass! Stop staring at me!"

" Ara, how did you know I was browsing your ass?"

" Mukuro!"

_33 – Strain_

" Reading _all _that paperwork must be quite a strain on you, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

" …I know I'm going to regret this, but… What do you propose I do, Mukuro?"

" Oh, you don't have to do anything… _I'll _help you to relax, Tsunayoshi."

" Mukuro… Stay aw- mmgh... N-No… Nngh-ahh…!"

_34 – Lens_

Tsuna would never admit it, but he thought that Mukuro looked almost _suave _using Daemon Spade's Devil Lens.

_35 – Midnight_

It was midnight when Mukuro disappeared into the mist and Tsuna cried.

_36 – Quest_

" Where are you off to, Mukuro?"

" Why, I'm off on a quest to get in Tsunayoshi's pants, of course~"

" Ahh. Well then, good luck."

" Reborn, don't encourage him!"

_36 – Mentality_

Sometimes, Tsuna swears Mukuro has the mentality of a kid. There can be no explanation why said illusionist was _pouting _just because Tsuna rejected 'playing' with him.

_37 – Gasp_

Tsuna gasped when Mukuro kissed him out of the blue. Being one to make full use of any chances, Mukuro slipped his tongue into Tsuna's mouth and ravished the brunette senseless.

_38 – Privilege_

" Hands off, Kyouya-kun. Only _I _have the privilege to touch Tsunayoshi's ass."

" Dammit, Mukuro! Stop claiming my ass as yours!"

_39 – Discretion_

" Ahhh!"

" Dame-Tsuna. At least have the discretion of locking your door if you're going to have sex in the office."

" Mukuro! Why didn't you lock the door?"

" My mind was simply on something else. Now, let's continue~"

" M-Mukuro…!"

_40 – Reply_

" And this what I have so far, Tsunayoshi-kun."

" Okay."

" I will have the report ready soon."

" Okay."

" …I am going to kiss you and have my way with you right now."

" Okay. …Wait, what? M-Mukuro… W-Wait…!"

" Too late. You should be more careful with your replies, Tsunayoshi-kun. Now then…"

" M-Muku- Ahh... Ahhhh…!"

_41 – Warm_

" Mukuro… Why are you in my bed…?"

" I was cold. It is instincts that I find myself some warmth."

" ...M'kay… I feel really warm too…"

" You really are adorable, Tsunayoshi-kun. Have a good night."

" Mmm…"

_42 – Dictionary_

In Mukuro's dictionary, there wasn't a word called 'love'. Well, not until he met Tsuna anyway.

_43 – Clue_

" Dame-Tsuna, you really don't have a clue, do you?"

" About what, Reborn?"

" Your Mist Guardian's crush for you. The male one, I mean."

" …E-E-E-Ehhhhh?"

" Oh, I assure you it's not a crush. Well, I'll be taking Tsunayoshi-kun now~"

" Ehhh?"

_44 – Wreck_

Tsuna gently massaged his temples as Mukuro went on a journey to wreck the Vongola mansion. _Again_.

_45 – May_

" May I, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

" …Alright, Mukuro. You… may have this… dance."

"_Grazie_, Tsunayoshi."

_46 – Curiosity_

As Mukuro snickered at his horrified expression, Tsuna vowed never to let his curiosity get the better of him again. Knowledge about paths to hell be damned.

_47 – Sand_

It amused them to no end that they – two Mafioso in their _twenties_ – were laughing while wrestling in the sands.

_48 – Seven_

" Ahh, Tsuna-kun!"

" Ehh… T-Then who…"

" Let's see… Rokudo Mukuro-kun."

" Ehhhh?"

" Get in the closet, Dame-Tsuna."

" B-But…"

" Mou, I'm hurt, Tsunayoshi-kun. Do you not want to share seven minutes in the closet with me?"

" Stop giving me the puppy-dog eyes!"

_49 – Water_

When the image of Mukuro imprisoned in a water tank entered his mind, Tsuna wanted to _scream_.

_50 – Home_

Mukuro believed that he would never have a place he called home. He later found it in Tsuna's welcoming arms.

* * *

Notes:

_No02 – Why: _Refers to the canon anime, where most but Shoichi and Hibari thought that Tsuna had died. Also, in this moment, Mukuro is taken to be working independent of Vongola when he infiltrated Millifiore, all the way until he joins the gang for the final battle of the Future Arc.

_No08 – Top: _When Tsuna asked why Mukuro was always 'top', he was asking why Mukuro was considered as the 'top' _illusionist _(a.k.a. the strongest). Reason for all the breathlessness? They were _sparring_, as mentioned in the moment. Mukuro was helping Tsuna to train against illusions (those things are hard on the mind).

_No12 – On: _In case it wasn't clear enough, potted plants dropped from above and Mukuro saved Tsuna from them. This ended with Mukuro landing on top of Tsuna.

_No32 – Browsing: _According to the dictionary, 'browse' has a meaning of 'to glance at casually'. I hope this moment is right.

_No46 – Curiosity: _According to Reborn wikia, Mukuro's Six Path of Reincarnation are six paths to Hades that Mukuro had supposedly gone through. Tsuna was inquiring about these six paths, and Mukuro kindly spilled all the glorious details.

_No 48 – Seven: _Yes, the gang was playing 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'.

_No49 – Water: _Correct me if I'm wrong, but if memories serve, Tsuna did not scream in the canon anime when he saw the memories. He was groaning about a splitting headache.

* * *

A/N: Another set done! Omigosh. I've already written two hundred of these things! (laughs) Seriously. As I write these, it gets harder and harder. _And_, the number of conversational moments are increasing. I swear, some of these ideas are getting overused. What do you guys think?

Once again, kudos to ikebukurolove for some bits of beta-ing. I love her _so _much. (hugs)

Thanks for reading, guys~

_P.S.: _Come on, people. Be honest. Who thought Mukuro and Tsuna were doing _'it' _and Gokudera caught them in moment#08?

_P.S.S.: _I think I'll be continuing this, but at a slower rate. Still, any suggestions on what pairing I should do next?


	5. 50Moments: X27

**Title: **50 Moments

**Summary:** Fifty moments in their lives.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing:** X27

**Warning:** OoC, Rated for suggestiveness. Also watch out for cursing (I try to keep it down). Of course, you guys should have expected this; I mean, this is XANXUS we're talking about.

* * *

**50 Moments**

**~X27**

_01 – Fall_

" That's enough, Xanxus. I'm not about to sit around and let you fall deeper into your self-pity."

" What the fuck are you going on about, trash?"

" You're thinking about me taking away the title of the Boss, aren't you? I have enough of that."

" …Now, why would I think about the fucking Boss seat, when I can fuck the Boss?"

" E-Ehhh…? W-Well… I-It looks like y-you're fine n-now, so… I'll just be leaving… No, X-Xan.. Xanxus… No… nngh…!"

_02 – Drunk_

" Face it, trash. We did it."

" B-But… I… You… X-Xanxus!"

" We fucked. Get over it."

" We were drunk!"

" Not my fault that you have a low tolerance for alcohol."

" That just means you took me against my will!"

" No. I was drunk too, but I remember you begging for more, trash."

" Xanxus!"

_03 – Treatment_

Xanxus never liked to be ignored. No, he always made sure he was heard loud and clear, whether people wished to hear him or not. And so, when he was given the silent treatment from one Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Varia Boss had stormed in on the Vongola's Boss meeting, completely ignored every other protesting occupant and dragged an also-protesting Tsuna out.

(It's worth to note that Xanxus _also _locked them inside the bedroom until the next day.)

_04 – Conventional _

Xanxus is one who does not do things conventionally. While normal couples would usually confess their feelings for each other in words, Xanxus had instead chosen to pay an unannounced visit to one Vongola Decimo and ravish the unsuspecting brunette senseless before leaving again; leaving one very stunned and confused Vongola Boss.

_05 – Picture_

Tsuna smiles whenever he glanced at the picture sitting on his desk. It is, after all, the only picture that had both his all his Family _and _the Varia – and more importantly, Xanxus – in it.

_06 – Swearing_

" Shut up, you fucking trash!"

" Xanxus! For god's sake, stop swearing!"

_07 – Young_

" What, no stamina? You're younger than me, trash."

" S-Shut… Shut up… I _have _stamina…"

" Really? Then let's go again."

" E-Ehhh…? X-Xan-Ahhh…!"

_08 – Matter_

At one point in his life, nothing much had mattered to Xanxus. It was after Tsuna inherited Vongola did things – like a certain Boss – matter to him more.

_09 – Law_

" Why the fuck are you looking so smug, trash? It's not like you don't know what I'm gonna do to you, trash."

" I'm underage."

" So what? In case you've forgotten, we're the Mafia. The law is nothing to us. And that means I can do anything I want, trash."

" X-Xanxus…! St-Stay away…!"

_10 – Concealing_

" Ahh, you're here. Sit down and strip."

" What the fuck?"

" I know you're concealing your wounds, Xanxus. I want to see them. Strip."

" I am not taking my clothes off in your room, trash!"

" I _could _burn them…"

" Stop abusing your flames, trash!"

" …Look who's talking…"

_11 – Hardback_

Tsuna winced as a hardback book crash into the wall directly beside his head. He really needed to ask if the Varia Boss was in a good mood – well, as good as possible, anyway – before visiting next time.

_12 – Protest_

It came to a point where Tsuna stopped protesting about his office doors that Xanxus broke just about every time the Varia Boss came.

_13 – Guide_

Tsuna blushed as Xanxus guided him in the dance. He also made a mental note to murder his tutor who made him go undercover as Xanxus's date in a dress.

_14 – Productive_

" …You said we were going to do something productive, Xanxus."

" We did, trash."

" No, you… You…!"

" I fucked you."

" Y-Yes… a-and that i-is _not _productive! Dammit, Xanxus!"

_15 – Gun_

" Hey trash. Eat gunfire…!"

" X-Xanxus…!"

" Heh. I meant _this _gun."

" E-E-Ehhhhhh?"

_16 – Beef_

" Xanxus! Why are there so many orders for beef to the Varia mansion…?"

" 'cause I want to eat them, trash."

_17 – Ashcan_

" …Ne, Xanxus? Do you smoke?"

" No."

" Then… why is there an ashcan on your desk?"

" …Why do I need to smoke to have an ashcan? And don't you have paperwork to do, trash…?"

" …Erm, X-Xanxus…? You can always talk to me… P-Please don't start smoking."

" …Whatever."

_18 – Bother_

Tsuna often wonders if he's a bother to his friends, and even Family. That thought vanished when Xanxus threatened to shoot him in the head if he ever had that thought again.

_19 – Annoying_

Xanxus found many things annoying: Levi, Lussuria, Squalo – well, most of the Varia, basically – the quality of his meals, the large amount of paperwork; and most recently, Sawada Tsunayoshi, who seemed to be on his mind most of the time.

_20 – Dictator_

Tsuna sees Xanxus as a dictator. There is likely no other reason why Xanxus chose to revolt – not once, but twice – against Vongola.

_21 – Chest_

" I think there's something wrong with me."

" What happened, Tsu-kun?"

" Recently, my heart starts thumping really hard in my chest when I see someone. It didn't really happen before…"

" Ahh. You sound like you're in love, Tsu-kun."

" …E-Ehhhh? I-I'm… in love with… X-Xanxus?"

_22 – Exit_

Both Tsuna and Xanxus are people who make their exit when they don't feel comfortable. Surprisingly, Xanxus was the one who pulled Tsuna back and smashed their lips together when the brunette tried to walk out at their unsurprisingly bad attempt at a 'confession'.

_23 – Best_

Tsuna noted, with a blush on his face and a slight limp in his walk, that Xanxus really did everything that he wanted to do best.

_24 – Document_

" Xanxus…? Why are you here?"

" Here's your document, trash."

" …I… missed you too…"

" Who the fuck said anything about missing you?"

" Why else would you deliver this document in person? Anyone in the Varia would do."

" …Hmph."

_25 – Responsible_

" I don't care! You're going to be responsible!"

" What…? You're crazy if you think I'm going to take responsibility!"

" How could you, Xanxus? Y-You… You're the cause of _this_!"

" Shut up, trash! It's your fault for not being careful!"

" X-Xan–"

" What did you do to Jyuudaime, you bastard?"

" Xanxus… He… He…!"

" I'll pay you for fuck's sake!"

" How dare you say that after you…! You bastard!"

" What's going on here?"

" Xanxus… Xanxus broke my X-Headphones, dammit!"

_26 – Patience_

'_Patience is a virtue.' _Xanxus is possibly one of the few people that had never heard of such a saying – that, or it was ignored completely. As such, even when Tsuna was only a _little _late, he took great pleasure in 'punishing' the Vongola Boss.

_27 – Funeral_

Xanxus didn't cry during Vongola Decimo's funeral. It was… only the rain.

_28 – Scream_

Mafioso of the Vongola Famiglia often wondered which was louder: Xanxus screaming at his subordinates, or Sawada Tsunayoshi screaming at the peak of his pleasure.

_29 – Deaf_

Whenever the Varia assassins hear the moans and screams coming from their Boss's room, they wished that they were deaf.

_30 – Literally_

" Fuck you, trash!"

" …I pray that you don't mean that literally…"

_31 – Mouth_

" Trash, you talk too much."

" Xanxus…!"

" Let see you put that mouth of yours to better use."

" Wha-What…? Wait, Xan-Xanxus… Nngh… Ahhh…!"

_32 – Professional_

As Tsuna moaned about the ache in the lower part of his body, he decided that Xanxus was _definitely _a professional in what he does.

_33 – Intense_

" Nnghh… Ah-Ah-Ahhh… Ahhhh!"

" Nng-urgh…"

" X-Xan… Xanxus-aaahhhh!"

" …Hah… Hah…"

" That… was intense…"

" Hmph."

" Your foot massages are wonderful, Xanxus."

_34 – Fork_

" …Hey, Xanxus…"

" …What?"

" Vongola Quarto uses a fork as a weapon. How does he even do that?"

" …"

" Xanxus?"

" …How the fuck should I know, trash?"

_35 – __Amber_

Despite being the Vongola Boss for close to a decade, Tsuna still makes it a point to run whenever the gun in Xanxus's hand starts to glow amber.

_36 – Lower_

" Nngh… Lower. X-Xanxus… L-Lower… _Lower_!"

" Hmph."

" Ahhh… Ah-Ah…! Th-There…!"

" Nngh…"

" Th-That's the sp-spot… This feels _so _good…!"

" I'm charging you for this, trash."

" For su-such a-nngh… m-massage, absolu-ahh-absolutely...!"

_37 – Bar_

Cringing as another crash resounded, Tsuna swore never to go to a bar with Xanxus _ever _again.

_38 – Bed_

Xanxus loves the bed for more than one reason. Tsuna, however, does not share the same opinion.

_39 – Stereotype_

Somewhere along the way, Tsuna trained himself – in a manner of speaking – to _not _be surprised at whatever random surprises Xanxus pulls out. After all, it didn't take the Vongola Boss too long for him to know that the Varia Boss was definitely _not _a stereotype.

_40 –Expectation_

" You've… exceeded my expectations… Xanxus."

" In what way, trash?"

" …In every way."

" Hm. Let's reinforce that, then."

" E-Ehhh…? B-But we just…"

" Ever heard of seconds, trash?"

" W-Wait... X-Xan… Xanxus… Nngh… Ahhh…!"

_41 – Neck_

" Xanxus!"

" What, trash? I'm working."

" I don't care! Look here!"

" Where?"

" My neck, you jerk!"

" It's just a hickey."

" '_Just'_? Do you have _any _idea how much my Guardians laughed today?"

" So? You're _mine_. Deal with it."

" XANXUS!"

_42 – Ego_

" Dammit, Xanxus! How many times must we go at it before your ego is sated?"

" Well trash… You _did _say that my ego was the size of the universe so…"

" Ehhhhhh?"

_43 – Mope_

Bosses do not mope. More accurately, bosses in charge of a top-notch assassination squad do not mope. Yes, Xanxus was definitely _not _moping when he got thrown out of the Vongola mansion by Sawada Tsunayoshi. And yes, it does not matter that Squalo is willing to testify otherwise.

_44 – Glory_

Despite screaming when he saw Xanxus in all his naked glory, Tsuna couldn't help but think of how hot the Varia Boss was naked.

_45 – Pleasure_

It was always a pleasure for Xanxus to _pleasure _Tsuna.

_46 – Spacious_

" Hey, Xanxus."

" …What?"

" Why is your bed so… spacious?"

" You really wanna know, trash?"

" …Yeah… On second thoughts, maybe not."

" Too late, trash."

" W-Wait… Xanxus… Wait!"

_47 – Fantasize_

Tsuna banged his head against the wall repeatedly, saying in his head over and over again.

"I did _not _just fantasize about Xanxus being naked."

_48 – Cuddly_

Xanxus was _not _a cuddly person. Yet, when Tsuna begged him – actually, almost _demanding_ – to stay in bed in a whiny tone, complete with puppy-dog eyes, Xanxus found himself staying in bed after all.

_49 – Impotent_

" Xanxus! I heard that you're… you're…"

" Spill it out, trash!"

" …I heard that you're… impotent."

" …Who the fuck said that?"

" …Uhh, Squalo?"

" That trash is fucking dead!"

" So, actually… Xanxus…"

" WHAT?"

" …W-What does impotent mean…?"

" …How about I show you?"

" E-Ehhhh?"

_50 – Wrong_

To everyone else, it may be wrong; but to them, it was just _right_.

* * *

Notes:

_No20 – Dictator: _In my point of view, Xanxus rebelled twice. First was the Cradle Affair. Second was the Varia versus Vongola Decimo and Guardians arc.

_No34 – Fork: _I'm not kidding. Vongola Quarto uses a fork for a weapon; just check it out on Reborn Wikia. And I'm sure all KHR fans wonder how he uses a freaking fork for a weapon.

_No35 – Amber: _Refers to Xanxus's Flame of Wraith. He can use it bare handed, too. But he seems to prefer a gun.

_No38 – Bed: _To make it clear, Xanxus likes the bed for sleeping and… _other purposes_. Since Tsuna is on the receiving end, he prefers to use the bed for sleeping. Period.

* * *

A/N: It is at times like this where I hate _and _love ikebukurolove. I asked her if I should do X27 or R27. She said X27. Okay, fine, I started on this. But number one, I've hardly ever read X27, much less attempted one. (This is the first. I've done R27 before, but it wasn't posted.) Number two, it's XANXUS. That automatically means nothing too fluffy. (Although... I _did _manage to pull off 'cuddly'. Not sure how it turned out though.) So yes, at this point, I hate my dear ikebukurolove.

BUT. At the same time, I love her, because some of these, (points to above), are done by her. Either that or she inspired them, or beta-ed them. Let's see... No01, 07, 09, 15, 26, 36, 42 and 45 were either done by, or inspired by here. A few random moments have also been beta-ed by her. So yes, I love ikebukurolove. Every much so. (hugs)

So then... Frankly speaking, I didn't really like how this set turned out. I have no experience with X27 whatsoever, so I find this the suckiest out of my five attempts at 50Moments. Not much conversational type too (as compared to the last two sets), because there isn't much that fitted convos. On this note, I would also like to blame my random word generator, because it sometimes comes up with stuffs that makes me (_and _ikebukurolove) go: "what the crap". Some that I remember were: "impregnation", "soap", "dragon", and... "?". I'm serious. That happened. I even got a screenshot to prove it. The R.W.G. was breaking down. (sighs)

Anywho, thank you guys so much for reading~! I have to mention that school is starting this week, so expect updates to be slower. Ciao ciao~


	6. 50Moments: R27

**Title: **50 Moments

**Summary:** Fifty moments in their lives.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing:** R27

**Warning:** OoC, Rated for suggestiveness.

* * *

**50 Moments**

**~R27**

_01 – Start_

" …Can we… Can we start again, Tsuna…?"

" Reborn… It's not easy to just restart a relationship."

" I know. But I'm willing to try. What about you?"

" …For you, Reborn. Only for you."

_02 – Liking_

Much to his chagrin, Reborn found himself liking the innocent, naïve brunette more and more, despite his still-present protests in taking on the job of a home tutor.

_03 – Defeated_

" …You're lying…!"

" I'm sorry, but… Reborn-san was… defeated."

" No! Reborn is the strongest hitman in the Mafia! He… He won't lose!"

" …Accept it, Tsunayoshi. That baby is defeated. He's gone."

_04 – Married_

Of course, no one dared to say it to their face, but many thought that Tsuna and Reborn fought like an old, married couple.

_05 – Door_

" How… How on earth did you walk into a _closed _door, Tsuna?"

" Shut up, Reborn. It's your fault I'm so tired that I walked into a door."

" _My _fault…? Who's the one asking for more yesterday?"

" …Reborn…?"

" What?"

" …Shut up."

_06 – Evil_

Tsuna swears that Reborn is the most evil person on earth. Unfortunately, he fell in love with the devil anyway.

_07 – Gap_

" …Tsuna, shut up."

And Reborn closed the gap between their lips.

_08 – Winner_

Tsuna sighed as he gently rubbed his sore bottom. Really, the twenty-four year old _should _have learned by now that Reborn won _any _competitions or bets of _any _kind.

_09 – Disappearing_

Every once in a while, Reborn liked to pull the disappearing act, which never fails to land him in a very long lecture from the angered Vongola Boss and a whole day of being locked in the bedroom by the worried brunette.

_10 – Weapon_

Tsuna's face paled immediately as Reborn pulled out his weapon of choice. _Damn_ the infant and his blackmail…

_11 – Tutor_

Tsuna smiled as he thought back about Reborn progressed from his tutor to his friend, then to his most trusted ally and finally, to his lover.

_12 – Belt_

" Dammit…!" Tsuna growled lowly as he struggled to remove the other's belt hastily. " I am going to _ban _formal suits."

Reborn merely smirked as he smashed their lips together once more.

_13 – Murderer_

Reborn had never told anyone, but he would rather Tsuna, for what's worth, be an indirect murderer than to a direct one.

_14 – Grind_

" Reborn, you are not allowed to– Nngh…!"

" What's that, Tsuna?"

" Yo-You're… Nngh-ahh…! R-Reborn…!"

" I still don't understand, Tsuna."

" D-Dammit, Reborn! How am I supposed to- ahh… to talk with your grinding your h-hips every few m-moments…!"

" It's called 'distraction'."

" More like 'cheating'!"

" You want me to stop then?"

" …Please continue…"

" I thought so."

" R-Reborn-nngahh!"

_15 – Temperature_

" What's the temperature, Reborn?"

" Why do you ask, Tsuna?"

" It's too cold in here."

" Really now. Then allow me to warm you up."

" Bedroom?"

" Yes. Now."

_16 – Spoke_

When Reborn spoke, it took Tsuna everything to focus on his words and _not _his moving lips.

_17 – Menu_

" I'm starving…! What's on the menu today, Reborn?"

" Let's see… I'm thinking of sweet and sour sliced tuna with a side of purple eggplant. What do you think?"

" …I think it's time I start running. Like, right _now_."

" I think so too, actually."

" Reborn!"

_18 – Strain_

" Tsuna…"

" I'm the Boss, Reborn. You _know _I have to do this."

" You have to do this, but that doesn't mean you have to strain yourself."

" I'm fine, Reborn."

" No, you're not. And as an important member of the Vongola Famiglia, I cannot allow you to continue with such reckless behavior."

" And what exactly are you going to do?"

" Help you _'relax'_, of course."

" R-Reborn…? Mngh… Nggh… A-Ahh…!"

" Still want to work?"

" …Let's… change locations…"

" I knew you'll see it my way, Tsuna."

_19 – Drawing_

No one but Reborn knew it.

Tsuna drew and he drew _well_.

The infant had found out when he found the hidden sketch book tucked under one of the suits in the brunette's closet. He found drawings of the First, Ninth and Ten Generation of the Vongola Guardians; of the Varia; of the CEDEF; of the Arcobaleno; of the alliance Families; of the Vongola Box Animals… many of them.

Yet, one single drawing caught his eye.

And that was the drawing of two of them. Together.

_20 – Hope_

Even as he lay dying, the voices of his panicking Guardians all around him, the Vongola Decimo could only smile and hope that he'll see the Sun Arcobaleno again.

_21 – Win_

All it took was a word from Reborn – " It's not the matter of whether you can or cannot win. You _have _to win." – and Sawada Tsunayoshi would be back on his feet, resolve shining brightly within amber orbs.

_22 – Don_

Tsuna may be the Don of the Vongola Famiglia, but Reborn has always been the Don of his heart.

_23 – Lovely_

" Isn't it a lovely day, Tsuna?"

" …You know, Reborn, I would agree with you if not for the fact that I'm still trying to recover from the overly-intensive training session we've just been through."

_24 – Field_

Once in a long while, Tsuna would drag Reborn out for a day of relaxation at the fields. Of course, the brunette knew that, despite the ever-present initial protests, Reborn enjoyed spending a peaceful day lying together on the soft blades of the grass as much as he did.

_25 – Found_

When they had finally found the missing Vongola Decimo after ten days, Reborn had kept the brunette in his sight every single day for an entire month.

Tsuna didn't protest at all.

_26 – Ignorance_

" Wrong."

And that was the only warning Tsuna had before– _BOOM_.

Tsuna coughed as he tried to wave the smoke away. When he finally did, he gave his tutor an annoyed glare.

" Dammit, Reborn. Haven't you heard of 'ignorance is bliss'?"

" Hmm, let me think for a moment. Nope. Now, continue."

Tsuna groaned.

_27 – Polish_

Reborn glanced at Tsuna curiously as he recovered from the surprise kiss – initiated by, surprising, the brunette. Tsuna merely grinned and replied that the hitman had always wanted him to polish his 'skills'.

_28 – Colored_

When Tsuna came, rather suddenly, into his life, Reborn couldn't help but feel that his bleak world became just a little more colored.

_29 – Chaos_

With Reborn around, none of Tsuna's days went passed _without _being chaotic. Then again, the brunette wouldn't have it any other way.

_30 – Tune_

Sometimes, when Tsuna was working on his paperwork, he would hum a small tune under his breath. It never fails to get a small smile on Reborn's face, seeing that the tune was the song that was playing on the radio as they confessed.

_31 – Eagle_

Reborn was like an eagle. The hitman worked swiftly like said bird, swooping for the kill without warning. _' Then again,' _Tsuna mused, _'that's how he got me too.' _

_32 – Cry_

Being the Boss of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi has learned to not cry in front of his Family and public. Of course, Reborn is, as always, the exception to that rule.

_33 – Naïve_

" You know, Reborn… I'm not exactly _that _naïve. I mean, it's hard to, with the Hyper Intuition pointing out all the itsy-bitsy details…"

" Trust me, Tsuna. You are naïve. _Very _naïve, I must add."

" …Prove it, Reborn."

" Gladly."

" E-Ehh…? R-Reborn…! D-Don't come a-any clo-closer…! Mmngh!"

_34 – Dominant_

When everyone's answer to the question of _'who is the dominant one in the relationship?' _came up to be _'Reborn, hands down'_, Tsuna had pouted and sulked until the hitman in question dragged him out of the office and proceeded to ravish him all day.

(And Tsuna never complained about Reborn being the absolute dominant ever again.)

_35 – Reputation_

" Dammit Reborn! My ass is completely sore! Gimme a break already!"

" That's simply impossible, Tsuna."

" And why's that?"

" Why, I have a reputation to keep, that's why."

" REBORN!"

_36 – Sugar_

While Reborn found it absolutely adorable how Tsuna was jumping around, giggling all the way, the Sun Arcobaleno still made it a point to mur- sorry, have a _nice, long _chat with the person who fed his beloved brunette sugar. After all, a tired and down from sugar rush Tsuna was not a cooperative Tsuna.

_37 – Distance_

No matter how corny and sappy it seems, Reborn never fails to call Tsuna regularly while he goes on any mission, regardless of the distance.

_38 – Accidental_

Their first kiss was somewhat accidental, but their love was purely intentional.

_39 – Borrowing_

" Oi, Gokudera. Cancel all your Boss' appointments for the day."

" S-Sure, Reborn-san. Do you mind if I asked why?"

" Oh, I'm just going to… _borrow _Tsuna for the whole day. You wouldn't mind, _would you_?"

" O-O-Of course n-not, Reborn-s-san!"

" Good. Then I'm off."

" …Poor Jyuudaime…"

_40 – Midday_

On rare occasions, Tsuna gets to sleep in till midday. It goes without saying that said rare occasions are the ones where Reborn is in bed with him after one full day of… _rigorous activities_.

_41 – Size_

" Hayato, size doesn't matter. It's the other aspects that count."

" Au contraire, Tsuna, size does indeed matter. Quite a lot, actually."

" Wha- Reborn! I was talking about the Guardians' Villa!"

" How about I show you why size matters, Tsuna?"

" No thanks!"

" Who says you have a choice in this matter?"

" Me?"

" …Forgive me, Jyuudaime. I think I'll excuse myself first."

" What? Hayato, don't go!"

" Now then, where were we… Ah, right. Size."

" Stay where you are!"

_42 – Valuable_

There are few things Reborn considered valuable in his life: his ever faithful shape-changing chameleon Leon, the fedora that Vongola Nono, Timoteo had given him, and Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the most important person in his life.

_43 – Territory_

It goes almost without saying that Reborn is _very _protective of his territory. When Mukuro chose to hit on said territory (a.k.a. one Sawada Tsunayoshi) anyway, the skilled illusionist was left resting in bed for three whole weeks.

_44 – Rain_

The moment Tsuna saw Reborn standing in the rain with his fedora clenched in his right hand, all the anger the brunette held disappeared.

_45 – Smiling_

Like many others, Reborn wishes everyday that Tsuna would continue smiling the smile that is brighter than the sun, and lights up the entire world.

_46 – Cave_

Tsuna really didn't want to know how they ended up resting in a cave, but he was glad that he got to cuddle with Reborn for warmth.

_47 – Date_

" …R-Reborn…?"

" …What?"

" Is this…? I mean, are we…?"

" …Yes, Tsuna. We're on a date."

_48 – Adult_

When Reborn first appeared in his original adult body, Tsuna's first thought had been how hot the hitman was.

_49 – Quantity_

" …Hey… Reborn…?"

" Hmm?"

" I thought… you always said… that 'it's the… quality that counts'…?"

" And what about it?"

" You're emphasizing… an awful lot on… quantity… don't you think…?"

" Dame-Tsuna. I provide quantity with quality."

_50 – Discretion_

Tsuna decided, after the _n_th time that Reborn ravished him one way or another in public, that the word 'discretion' does not exist in the hitman's dictionary.

* * *

Notes:

_No3 – Defeated: _Canon, where future!Reborn 'dies'.

_No13 – Murderer: _My opinion is that, by being the one giving out the orders to kill, Tsuna is kinda like an 'indirect murderer' while Reborn, being a hitman, directly kills targets, and is hence the 'direct murderer'.

_No17 – Menu: _What Reborn means here is that he is going to have a nice sparring session with Tsuna. Sweet and sour sauce is orangey-red (sort of) – this one refers to the like wounds that are going to come out – while purple eggplant is… well, _purple_, which represents bruises.

_No22 – Don: _Just in case, 'Don' means 'Boss' (of a Family). In Spanish, I think.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. School started for me, and life's been kinda hectic. As per suggested, there are less suggestive moments, and (hopefully) more 'd'awww' moments. I had fun writing all those (hopefully) 'd'awww' moments, actually. Forgive me for any mistakes, and do point it out so I can correct it. Thank you guys for reading (or are still reading)~! =3


	7. 50Moments: 7227

**Title: **50 Moments

**Summary:** Fifty moments in their lives.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing:** 7227 (Hint of 69—_you know…_)

**Warning:** OoC (On _**Tsunayoshi**_'s part, believe it or not…), Rated for suggestiveness.

**Note:** Following the KHR fandom naming, Normal!Tsuna is _'Tsuna'_ while HDW!Tsuna is _'Tsunayoshi'_. Also, you'll see from moment number 1 that Tsuna and Tsunayoshi have separate bodies. When drabbles are set after cannon (amywhere in the _YL region), Tsuna usually handles the paperwork while Tsunayoshi handles the rougher, more combat stuff.

* * *

**50 Moments**

**~7227**

_01 – Freak_

Of course, Tsuna freaked out when, after Reborn used him for _yet _another experimental bullet (courtesy of the Vongola Famiglia Weapon and Tech Department™), his Hyper Dying Will self somehow managed to separate from _him_.

_02 – Protect_

"Working hard, huh?"

"They never seem to disappear…! I just wanna burn these papers already."

"Then Gokudera will have to redo them. _And_ Reborn will most likely murder you."

"But... Y-You'll protect me, right?"

"…_Always."_

_03 – Abnormality_

When one very unfortunate and (possibly) brainless Mafioso carelessly remarked how Tsunayoshi was so _'abnormal' _(read: freak), the poor Mafioso didn't even get a chance to dodge when one very pissed off Vongola Decimo gave him a punch in the jaw that sent him flying into the nearest furniture.

(Tsuna got a lecture from Reborn afterwards for breaking his hand, but the brunette decided that it was worth it. It was also worth to note that Tsunayoshi had never felt so proud of his other self.)

_04 – Sampling_

"Tsunayoshi...?"

"Hmm?"

"W-What did you– I mean– did you–"

"–I just took a sample, yes."

"...From my lips?"

"Yes."

"...Okay."

_Beat._

"...Tsunayoshi?"

"Hmm?"

"...D-Do you want to take a-another sample...?"

"Sure."

_05 – Coin_

"So it's decided; Heads, we will go on a date _and _you'll let me kiss you in front of your Guardians."

"...And if it's tails...?"

"That won't happen, but I'll entertain you. None of the aforementioned will happen."

"...You're going with this either way, so go on."

"Here we go then."

" ..."

"Heads."

"...Dammit."

"Let's go find your Guardians then."

"W-Wait, T-Tsunayoshi...!"

_06 – Coma_

The next thing he knew, Tsuna was staring at him with wide opened eyes before breaking into a long rant of how he had worried his other self to death with his three-week coma and that he was the stupidest idiot on Earth to have done something as stupid as taking the attack an–

Tsunayoshi barely managed to lift a finger to stop him and croak out an apology.

Tsuna broke down.

_07 – Night_

"…Tsunayoshi…?"

"You're supposed to be asleep. Meeting tomorrow, remember?"

"I feel cold…" _Pause._ "Come back to bed with me?"

"Of course."

_08 – Fashion_

For someone who was practically himself with a stronger personality, Tsunayoshi was ridiculously fashionable, Tsuna noted with a deep blush as he watched said brunette approached wearing a hooded orange jacket opened to show the almost skin-tight plain black tee underneath, matched with grey jeans that were held up with a white studded belt along with simple belt chain for accessory. Tsunayoshi smirked knowingly and proceeded to kiss his other self senseless.

_09 – Quarter_

It was a quarter past four in the morning when Tsunayoshi got back, battered and bruised, yet Tsuna was there to greet him, perfectly awake and full of relief.

_10 – Table_

When Tsuna declared that the dining table was the most sacred thing in all of Vongola and _no one is to __**ever **__defile it_, Tsunayoshi and Mukuro couldn't help but smirk, ideas already forming in their minds.

(Tsuna and one other rather pissed off boyfriend promptly banned sex for a month. With success, too.)

_11 – Urge_

"D-Did you just k-kiss me...?!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Had an urge to."

"Oh."

_Shift. Kiss. _

"Why?"

"Had an urge to."

"Well... since we're all indulging on our urges..."

_Pause. Smirk. _

"I'll be indulging on my... _other _urges now."

_12 – Medicine_

Tsuna groaned as he massaged his temples gently. Trust _Tsunayoshi_, of all people, to be stubborn about taking his medicine.

_13 – Goodbye_

"Goodbye...? No!"

"I'm leaving and nothing's going to change that!"

"Well, I'm not letting you leave."

"Stop being so stubborn! I have to leave... _now_. Goodb–"

"–Don't say it…!"

"Dammit, Tsunayoshi! I'm going to be late for school! Now, be good and wait for me at home. Good_bye_!"

"Tsunaaaaaa~!"

_14 – Orange_

It was dark.

More accurately, it was complete darkness, with no source of light anywhere. At least he knew the reason though; he was blindfolded and tied to a chair. _How cliché_, he thought. There was nothing to do, so he waited. And waited. _And waited_. And when the blindfold was finally pulled away, hours later, the first and only thing that registered in his mind was bright orange, burning into his eyes.

_15 – Jeans_

"Tsuna?"

"Yes?"

"Why is Mukuro lying unconscious in your office?"

"He passed out. Must be the heat or something."

"...Your office is air-conditioned. And it's on... eighteen degrees."

"He's probably too cold then. Tsunayoshi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do not wear those jeans ever again."

"I thought you liked it. I believe you said it made me a hell lot sexier."

"Yes. I still think that."

"...Tsuna, have I ever told you how utterly ravishing you are when you're jealous?"

"Nope."

"Well, you are." _Grin_. "Ditch the paperwork and go out with me?"

"Sure."

_16 – Tomatoes_

"I don't like tomatoes."

"Blasphemy!"

"It's full of water –_sticky _water, mind you– and it breaks apart as easily as glass."

"The juice _is _part of why it's good! It may be sticky but it tastes good! It's healthy and can be used in a variety of ways!"

"The 'variety' of ways all stem from it being smashed into pieces in the first place! That's just painful and cruel!"

"...My ancestor and my alter-ego-slash-boyfriend. This is so wrong..."

_17 – Furniture_

Despite his saint-like status, Tsuna enjoyed the look of horror on Mukuro's face way more than he should when he kindly informed his male Mist Guardian that the table he had chosen in the library had been involved in one of his and Tsunayoshi's... _wilder escapades_.

_18 – Pudding_

Tsunayoshi sulked and pouted when he was thrown out of the bedroom for the next two weeks. How was he supposed to know that the chef had saved that pudding especially for Tsuna?

_19 – Flight_

Every once in a while, when Tsunayoshi decided that Tsuna was just _too _stressed, he would force Tsuna to stop working and the two would head out to fly in their domain.

_20 – Childhood_

"…Ne, Tsunayoshi?"

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean that you have _no _childhood or that we share the _same_ childhood?"

"…Where did this come from?"

"Don't know. Just… suddenly popped up, I guess. Don't dodge the question."

"I suppose it's more of… I do not have a childhood. The first time you awakened your Dying Will was when you were fourteen, after all."

"…Oh."

"Why?"

"N-Nothing. It's… well, it's just a little sad that you don't have a childhood."

"I may not have a childhood, Tsuna, but the memories I have now and the ones I continue to make everyday are more than enough."

"I'll work harder to make more memories with you, Tsunayoshi..."

_21 – Listener_

Surprisingly, Tsunayoshi is the more popular choice when one needed a listener to rant the stresses of the Mafia life to. Then again, anyone who does not have a death wish probably have half a brain to _not _bother their beloved Boss who has to deal with never-diminishing paperwork and all the destruction his very capable, but undeniably destructive, Guardians bring on a daily basis.

_22 – Cold_

"Ah-choo!"

"That ought to teach you about accepting my Guardians' challenge to a snowball fight."

"You're being rather cold to –ah-choo!– your ill boyfriend."

"…Tsunayoshi. You are _not _guilt-tripping me into kissing you and _then _getting the cold with you."

"…Dammit."

_23 – Fairness_

In all fairness, Tsunayoshi had it coming; what with him demanding some _'alone time with Tsuna'_ at _breakfast_ with the _Family_.

_24 – Partition_

Back when they were first separated, Reborn had forced them to sleep in the same bed. Tsuna had insisted vehemently on a partition and Tsunayoshi had grudgingly compiled. The partition only worked for two nights before Tsunayoshi tore it off with a snarl and wrapped his arms possessively around his other self before promptly going back to sleep; leaving one red-faced, and very much awake Tsuna.

_25 – Shoulder_

Tsunayoshi loved Family Movie Marathon Nights. It was held every Friday night, and each week, one Guardian would be allowed to choose three movies for that night. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and Ryohei's choices of movies –documentary, baseball, animation and boxing respectively– often had Tsuna laying his head on Tsunayoshi's shoulder, a contented smile on his face as he laced their hands together. Mukuro's, however, often had Tsuna clinging onto Tsunayoshi's arm for dear life as he buried his face in his shoulder while trying to block out the screams.

(Tsunayoshi didn't dare to tell Tsuna he sometimes preferred Mukuro's choice of movies over the others. He wouldn't want to be kicked out of the bedroom, would he?)

_26 – Swallow_

"Dammit, Tsuna! Don't do this to me now!"

"He isn't swallowing!"

"Oh no… If Boss isn't swallowing, then–"

"–Don't say it, Chrome!"

"Tsuna! Just swallow the damn thing already!"

"Wait… He… He's…"

"Jyuudaime swallowed!"

"What's left is to hope it works."

"…Nngh… Tsu… na… yo… shi…?"

"Tsuna…! Damm… If you scare me like that again, I swear…!"

"So… rry…"

"Idiot…!"

_27– Bold_

Before he could regret, Tsuna took the medicine in his mouth and smashed their lips together. Startled by his other self's boldness, Tsunayoshi couldn't help his gasp of surprise and Tsuna took the chance to slip the medicine through. Just before Tsuna could pull away, Tsunayoshi reached out and grasped the back of Tsuna's head, deepening the contact, smirking when Tsuna accidentally let a moan slip.

("Why, that certainly is_–_" "_–_Tsunayoshi. Shut._ Up_.")

_28 – Creation_

Groaning at the sharp pain coming from his sore bottom, Tsuna sometimes didn't know whether to curse or thank his ancestor for the creation of the Hyper Dying Will form.

_29 – Waffles_

"Tsunayoshiiiiiiii!"

"W-What…?!"

"I want waffles!"

"…What?"

"I. Want. _Waffles_! The kind with strawberries and ice cream!"

"…No. I don't want to deal with you on sugar rush."

"But I'm suffering from sugar withdrawal! Low blood sugar! I might _die_!"

"Stop being so dramatic! No means _no_!"

"Hmph. Fine! I'm going to Mukuro!"

"…_TSUNA!_"

_30 – Press_

Tsuna pressed himself further into Tsunayoshi's back, his arms tightening around the other's waist like a bind.

"…Don't go...!"

_31 – Privacy_

Being Vongola Decimo and his alter ego respectively, Tsuna and Tsunayoshi pretty much had no privacy. So one day, when Tsunayoshi got fed up with not being to be truly alone with Tsuna without anyone watching, he snuck Tsuna out in the middle of the night, and the two disappeared for two whole days.

(The whole Famiglia was in an uproar as a result, but even Tsuna couldn't bring himself to feel guilty about it.)

_32 – Cheat_

"No fair! Tsunayoshi-nii cheated!"

"I did _not_!"

"You did! Your Hyper Intuition told you everything!"

"Hyper Intuition doesn't count! It's not like I can turn it off whenever I like!"

Tsuna made himself walk away, a laughing Vongola Primo in tow.

_33 – Moderation_

"Nnngh– Tsu-Tsunayoshi!"

"Yes?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the –_a-ahh_…!–phrase, _'Good things come in small _–_o-ohh…_– _packages'_? In other words, moderation?"

"…If that's your roundabout and elegant way of telling me your ass is sore, it's not working."

"Dammit, Tsuna –_nnyahh_!– yoshi!"

"Tsuna… Just shut up and enjoy this."

"_A-Ahh_…!"

_34 – Converse_

No matter what they say about them pretty much sharing the same mind, it is _still _creepy to see Tsuna and Tsunayoshi seemingly converse without words.

_35 – Ghost_

Having his ancestor's ghost walk in on them making out like teenagers definitely topped Tsuna's 'most-mortifying-moment-in-his-life-list'.

("On the bright side, at least he didn't walk in on us going at–" "–_**TSUNAYOSHI**__!_")

_36 – Harmony_

It is the duty of the Sky to be the harmonizer; the one who influences all, understands all, and accepts all. But at the end of the day, even the Sky needs someone to understand and accept, and Tsunayoshi is more than willingly to do just that.

_37 – Entertainment_

"Entertain me."

"...What?"

"Entertain me."

"..._What_?!"

"Tsuna."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, I have a few ideas... They all involve a bed and –_**OW**_!"

_Glare._

"So_ooo_... That's a no?"

"_GET OUT!" _

_38 – Strength_

For some strange unknown reason, Tsunayoshi liked to display his superior strength by –quite _literally_– sweeping Tsuna off his feet.

_39 – Breakup_

"I'm breaking up with you!"

"You can't break up with me! We're not even going out together!"

"Fine! Then I'll go out with you, _then _break up with you!"

"How could– Wait. D-Did you just ask me out...?"

Tsunayoshi's only answer was a deep growl as he yanked on the front of Tsuna's shirt hard, smashing their lips together furiously. Tsuna couldn't bring himself to pull away.

_40 – Conceal_

Tsuna didn't know which was worse; the embarrassment he felt when Chrome offered to conceal the very visible bite mark on his neck or the mortification that the Vongola Decimo had walked around with a _hickey _all day.

(As in turned out, his rage at his boyfriend trumped the aforementioned two and Tsuna felt _very _satisfied to immediately assign Tsunayoshi on a three-weeks long mission. _He _wasn't the one who can't go without sex for three-weeks, thank you very much.)

_41 – Sentence_

"So, Tsuna. Reborn told me an interesting titbit today."

"...I _know _I'm going to regret this, but... _What_."

"Apparently, there was an _incident _during the Post-Inheritance party where a certain pineapple-head spiked your drink and you ki–"

"–_**Tsunayoshi**__. _I swear it on my Grandfather's grave, that if you _**dare **_finish that sentence, I have and _will _send you on a _three-__**month **_mission, effective _immediately_."

"–What was I saying again?"

"That's what I thought you said."

_42 – Hotel_

It was no surprise that, when the group got to the hotel, Tsunayoshi would ask _(read: demand) _that he shared a room with Tsuna. It didn't stop the Guardians from complaining.

_43 – Activity_

"You want to soundproof my room?"

"Your activities are getting loud, Dame-Tsuna. People need sleep."

"Soundproof, huh..."

"Dammit, Reborn! You just _had _to say it in front of Tsunayoshi, did you? And _you_! Stop getting any ideas, you pervert!"

"You're forgetting that being born from you, you're the same~"

"_Tsunayoshi_!"

_44 – Honey_

It never fails to bring a smile to Tsuna's face when Tsunayoshi would come into his office at around one in the morning with a glass of milk with honey in hand.

_45 – Studio_

Having more free time on his hand than his counterpart, Tsunayoshi eventually got into drawing. And so when Tsuna converted one of the spare rooms in the Vongola estate into an art studio for him on his birthday, Tsunayoshi drew Tsuna into a bone-crushing hug, murmuring his gratitude over and over again.

_46 – Least_

"Kyo– _Aahh_!Kyouya and– _nngh_...! Mu-Mukuro are– _oohh_... des-destroying the– _nngh_... e-estate again!"

"Trust me, Tsuna–"

"N-Not there...! _Ahhh_!"

"–Those two destroying _anything _at all should be the least of your worries right now."

"T-Tsunayoshi...!"

"You probably should be worrying about how to _walk _to that meeting tomorrow..."

_47 – Cuddle_

It wasn't too much of a surprise to the Vongola Family that Tsunayoshi was a cuddlier underneath the cool and smug exterior (whenever he was not dealing with Tsuna, that is). It still doesn't stop Tsunayoshi from going on a rampage when _someone _spread photos of the twin brunettes cuddling all over the Family. Tsuna was all too happy to let him.

_48 – Panic_

No, Tsuna did not drool when Tsunayoshi stood up amongst the panic and took off to take care of the situation calmly and coolly.

_49 – Umbrella _

When the news of Timoteo's passing came, Tsuna broke down in the pouring rain. When he finally found him, Tsunayoshi stood quietly behind Tsuna with an umbrella in hand, silently shielding the other from the crying skies.

_50 – Calm_

As the manifestation of the Hyper Dying Will form, Tsunayoshi was the epitome of calm. But when Tsuna fell before him, crimson blooming across the pristine white suit, Tsunayoshi was all too willing to let the calmness flee him, and the chaos to take over.

* * *

Notes:

_No06 – Coma: _Basically, Tsunayoshi was out on a mission but came back severely injured. He fell into a coma in order to recover, which lasted three weeks (from Tsuna's rant), resulting in one very, _very _worried Tsuna.

_No10 – Table_: Should be pretty obvious, but if you want me to say it... Well, Tsuna was saying, in a more elegant way: No sex on the dining table.

_No13 – Goodbye: _Remember that OoC warning for Tsunayoshi? Yeah. This was it.

_No14 – Orange_: Tsuna was kidnapped, so he was waiting to be rescued. The 'bright orange' he saw is basically Tsunayoshi – bright orange Dying Will flames and eyes. (Usually I'd use amber to describe their eyes in Hyper Dying Will form, but I already used amber (the theme) in the X27 set.)

_No15 – Jeans: _The eighteen degrees is in Celsius, by the way. It's roughly sixty-four degrees in Fahrenheit.

_No16 – Tomatoes_: Anyone can guess the inspiration for this? Hint: It has something to do with countries and their voices. xD

_No19 – Flight: _It might be a little hard to digest but go along with me here: Tsuna and Tsunayoshi have separate bodies. Tsunayoshi _is _Tsuna's HDW form, but them having separate bodies does not mean that Tsuna can no longer go into Hyper Dying Will mode because at the end of the day, HDW is an 'upgrade' of the DW mode, which is pretty much the manifestation of Tsuna's will to die without regrets. So, this moment is basically them going into HDW mode and flying in the sky (Image what Tsuna was doing in KHR Ending 16, Canvas. Just flying off.)

_No26 – Swallow: _Tsuna was poisoned by something, and they were trying to get him to swallow the antidote. He wasn't able to swallow at first, but eventually managed to do so. The rest is just fluff.

_No27 – Bold: _Can be seen as a follow up to No12 – Medicine. Basically, Tsunayoshi was down with something and is refusing to take medicine. So Tsuna got a little… you know.

_No38 – Strength: _Yes. Tsunayoshi was carrying Tsuna bridal style.

_No41 – Sentence: _Anyone who is drunk in Vongola probably makes good blackmail material. Let's just say, Tsuna kissed _someone _when he was drunk and it turned out to be pretty mortifying for the brunette. Remember! Mission = Away from estate = No screwing around~ Oh, and FYI, in my fics, Tsuna sometimes refer to Primo as Grandfather. Grandpa will always be reserved for Timoteo/Nono.

_No43 – Activity: _What Tsunayoshi is saying is that... since he, HDW!Tsuna, came from Tsuna, and if _he_ is apparently a pervert... that pretty much means that Tsuna is, too.

* * *

A/N: Exams. Exams. _Exams_. I _so _shouldn't be doing this right now, but I couldn't resist. Yes, peeps, I'm still doing 50Moments. But 50 drabbles per pairing _is _a little hard, especially when words are too random or not drabble-able. But I will persevere! ...Right. Time to get back to studying. Thanks for reading!


End file.
